Document processing devices, such a multifunction printer, copies, scanners and fax machines are common in an office or an organization environment. Typically, these document processing devices are remotely located at a customer or end-user locations and require periodic maintenance and inspection. In these devices, various types of consumables, such as toner or paper, and mechanical systems need to be replaced or maintained for the device to function properly. In many cases, these devices are not connected to a network or information is not permitted to leave the customer's domain. Technical representatives can be used to collect the data using, for example, a USB memory stick or a disc, related to the usage of the device; however, this can be a costly procedure. Alternatively or additionally, customers can manually collect the data as well but this is unreliable, error prone and time consuming and costly to them.
What is needed is a improved mechanism with which data can be collected and services can be performed on one or more document processing devices.